


Just for Tonight

by Dxllhxuse



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Gen, HE'S CRYING SHARON, Late Night Conversations, Overwatch - Freeform, Reader Insert, Self Insert, Talon - Freeform, overwatch angst, overwatch self insert, overwatch x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dxllhxuse/pseuds/Dxllhxuse
Summary: Reaper promised that he'd come visit you and he finally tells you why he can't.





	Just for Tonight

He said he was going to come visit you but he always said that. You had learned quickly that plans were practically nonexistent when it came to Gabe, and while that wasn’t necessarily his fault, it was hard for you not to feel like there was something he could do about it. 

You turned on your side and pulled the cover closer to your side as you pulled your knees closer to your chest. You closed your eyes and wanted desperately to sleep but your eyebrows remained furrowed and sleep evaded you. He hadn’t just said he’d come visit you that night, he promised! Gabe wasn’t the type of man to break many promises and you were beginning to think that you weren’t important enough to him to make him keep his. 

You flipped back onto your back and looked towards the sliding glass door to your balcony. He was standing there, his elbows resting on the ledge as he looked across to the building next to yours. You didn’t have the greatest view but you appreciate it nonetheless. You guessed that he was deep and thought and you were too, but you couldn’t tear your eyes away from his shadowy form. So close, yet so far.

He must have felt you looking at him because he turned around without hesitation and entered your room. There was a rush of wind that followed him, and you rolled your eyes subconsciously at his dramatic entrance.

He pulled off his mask before kneeling on the side of your bed, a sign that he couldn’t stay.

“I didn’t expect you to come.” Your tone was harsher than you intended but you didn’t step back from the statement, you were justifiably upset. You wished you would have phrased it differently when you saw him wince at your words, you didn’t like the thought that he was hurting just as much as you were.

“Y/N,” he said, placing a clawed hand on top of your own and you closed your eyes at the sound of your name on his lips once more. “Stop it.”

You let the air escape from your nose in a sour laugh before just shaking your head. He was incredible. You looked to the side before continuing to speak, you didn’t want to look at him. 

“It’s true, Gabe,” you said and he tilted his head, listening intently to the solemn tone of your voice. “I haven’t seen you in weeks. It’s been quiet, even for you.”

“I apologize,” he said and you could tell he was sorry and it was so close to pathetic that it hurt your chest. He was pulling at some part of you that left you with such a visceral need to comfort him. “I want to be here for you... _ with _ you. I can’t try to pass the blame away from myself anymore.”

Your eyes watered and you kept trying to look anywhere but at him, but he moved into your view and watched your face flood in your sadness. 

“I miss you, Gabe,” you whispered and he tightened his grip on your hand, bringing it up to his lips to place a cold kiss on them.

“I know - “ 

“Do you?” You locked your eyes with his or at least tried to in the shallow moonlight emanating from your opened balcony. You pushed yourself up so you were sitting completely now, and tucked away your hair from your ears. “At least you know I’m alive here… It hurts so badly to not know if you’re out there bleeding out or-or if you’ve been captured on a mission. You can always send someone to check on me Gabe, it isn’t that hard to keep tabs on me. But you?”

Gabe didn’t want to see this, didn’t want to see you in so much pain because of him. He didn’t deserve someone like you. He stared at your joined hands as you spoke but you weren’t paying him any real attention until you felt him. You felt the first drop on the back of your hand and it was shockingly warm compared to the rest of him. 

“Gabe...please look at me.” Your voice was wavering and he didn’t acknowledge you as two more drops hit the back of your hands. “Please...Gabe.”

It was the first time you’d ever seen him cry. You had never thought that he was capable of such tender emotion, of trusting you enough to show you his weakness. You had never thought that you could be his weakness. You understood now, why he couldn’t see you as often as he would like.

“I’m doing this for you,” he said, and although his eyes were bloodshot and his face was fallen, his voice still showed the resilience that he needed it to know that he hadn’t completely given into you. “Y/N...I love you-”

“I love you too,” you said, not waiting for a pause and not thinking about what that meant to you two. It was the first time you had ever said it to him, to his face, and it was the first time he let himself believe that not only did he mean it, but you did too.

“Y/N if I were here more, you wouldn’t be,” he said with his eyebrows drawn. You turned your hand in his and held onto him as if he’d leave at that moment. “Do you understand?”

A single sob escaped you like a loose breath escaping your lungs and you pulled him close, pressing your forehead against his. You kissed where ever you could reach, his nose, the hotness of his cheeks, the corner of his slightly upturned mouth. You were begging without your words and it hurt him to see you falling apart like this, knowing that he could put you in jeopardy by giving into your request.

“Y/N…” He was warning you but you didn’t care because he was cold and you were so very warm and you both needed something that you couldn’t place.

“Just for tonight,” you whispered, brushing a thumb over his cheek as another tear fell. You were so sweet to him, so gentle and caring and he lived a very harsh reality. You were making him weak but he needed to be. But just for tonight. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi it's Sam here to say that I enjoyed writing this a lot and if you enjoyed reading it, maybe you could consider buying me a coffee to support me! http://ko-fi.com/dxlltopia


End file.
